Vielä minä palaan
by Quarter-blood99
Summary: Ivan raahasi Tinon pois Berwaldin luota. Ikävä on siis suuri, mutta meidän Tinomme keksii varmasti hyvän pakosuunnitelman. Niinhän? Tämä viettää ensimmäisiä öitään Ivanin talossa yksin, ajatellen. Huono summary, mutta... ei niin huono tarina. Sufin. ONESHOT ikäraja T koska muutama ruma sana ja pikkuisen väkivaltaa. ihmisnimiä käytetty


**En ole ihan varma mistä tämä tuli, mutta toivottavasti tykkäätte. Disclaimer: Hetalia ei kuulu minulle, eivätkä siis myöskään nämä laulun sanat.**

* * *

_Vaikka olitkin vain hetken mun kanssain_

_luonas sun mä oon vieläkin_

_vaikka tämä välimatka onkin suuri_

_lähelläin oot täälläkin_

* * *

Nuori mies nojasi ikkunaan, ja hengitti keuhkonsa täyteen kylmää ilmaa. Hän näki tähtitaivaan, ja pohjantähden, ja hän tunsi vieläkin palavampaa koti-ikävää. Tai ei hän nyt niin kovasti vielä kaivannut kotiaan, hän kaipasi erästä tiettyä henkilöä. Henkilöä, jota hän kutsui Su-saniksi.

Mies vilkaisi ikkunasta alaspäin, ja näki jonkun harppovan polvenkorkuisessa lumessa. Hän luuli näkevänsä vangitsijansa Ivanin, mutta totesi sitten, että kävelijä oli aivan liian pieni. Se oli vastapäisen huoneen Eduard, joka oli ilmeisesti käsketty hakemaan polttopuita. Venäläisen talossa oli aina kylmä.

Eduard hymyili miehelle surullisesti, ja jatkoi matkaansa. Mies ei pystynyt hymyilemään takaisin. Ei vielä. Hän katsoi alas käsiinsä, ja tutki niiden syviä haavoja ja ruhjeita. Hän oli ensimmäisen yön hakannut oveaan niin kovaa, että oli jopa murtanut sormensa. Mutta hän ei ollut tavallinen mies- hän oli maa- joten kädet paranisivat nopeasti.

Se sai hänet ajattelemaan jälleen Su-sania. Miten tämä oikein voi? Ivan oli piessyt tämän aika pahasti, ja tämä oli jäänyt vaikeroimaan jälkeenpäin. Mies muisti vain ne huudot "Tino, TINO" Kun hänet oli raahattu pois. Mies- Tino- ei antaisi ikinä anteeksi sitä, minkä venäläinen oli tehnyt. Mutta nyt, hänen pitäisi vain keskittyä keksimään pakokeino. Jos ei muuten, niin hän hyppäisi vaikka ikkunasta.

Ja niin hän aikoikin.

* * *

Toisaalla hyvin pitkä mies istui ikkunan edessä. Hän katseli lumisadetta rilliensä takaa, ja istuskeli pehmeällä nojatuolilla. Hänellä oli outo olo- ehkä siksi, kun hänen haavansa olivat alkaneet viimein parantua, ehkä siksi, kun oli niin hiljaista. Liian hiljaista. Mies oli tottunut rakkaan Tinonsa pälpätykseen aamusta iltaan, joten nyt hänellä oli tyhjä olo.

Mies ei pystynyt enää olemaan paikallaan, joten hän käveli ulos. Mies oli pohjoismaa, joten hän rakasti lunta ja pakkasta. Hän sulki silmänsä, ja antoi tuiskun puhaltaa kivun pois, ja pakkasen nipistellä poskipäissä. Kun mies käytti mielikuvitusta, hän pystyi melkein kuvittelemaan Tinon seisomaan viereensä hankeen. _Voi Tino... miten sinun nyt käy? _Mies ei ollut pystynyt tekemään juuri mitään, kun venäläinen oli tunkeutunut hänen kotiinsa, ja vienyt Tinoparan häneltä.

_"jaaha..." Ivanin katse kiersi ruotsalaisen kodissa, kunnes se viimein pysähtyi Tinoon._

_"Noh, minäpä otankin tämän" Hän asteli kohti suomalaista, mutta ruotsalaismies astui hänen eteensä_

_"Ei askeltakaan" Mies murahti, mutta venäläinen läimäytti häntä päin näköä sekuntiakaan ajattelematta. Mies kaatui maahan._

_"Berwald!" Tino huusi, mutta miehen silmissä sumeni. "Berwald, BERWALD?! Hei, mitä- IVAN PÄÄSTÄ IRTI! IVAN!"_

_Ivan oli nostanut hennon Tinon olalleen, ja alkoi kantaa tätä kohti ovea. Tino riuhtoi ja hakkasi, mutta venäläisen ote oli tiukka. Berwald kömpi ylös, ja yritti ottaa venäläisen kiinni, mutta tämä olikin nopeampi. Ivan nosti aseen vyöltään, ja ampui Berwaldia reiteen. Mies kaatui taas._

_"Ei Ivan, EI!" Tino huusi, mutta Ivan ei laskenut häntä alas._

_"Älä pakota minua ampumaan kriittisemmille alueille." Venäläinen murahti. Hän potkaisi maassa makaavaa ruotsalaista._

_"Uskallakin seurata meitä." Ja sitten he menivät._

_"Laske alas, JUMALAUTA!" Tino karjui, riuhtoi ja puri, mutta mikään ei tepsinyt. Venäläinen jatkoi matkaa ihan viileänä._

_"TINO!" Berwald jäi vaikeromaan._

_"Berwald!" Tino uikutti, kunnes venäläinen kyllästyi, ja hiljensi hänet.._

"Hei Berwald!" Joku kutsui miehen takaisin nykyhetkeen. Mies kääntyi ja näki kolme pohjoismaata, jotka astelivat hänen pihalleen- Tanska, Norja ja Islanti, tai ihmisnimiltään Matthias, Lukas ja Emil. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun he tulivat käymään sen jälkeen kun... kun...

"Kuulimme... mitä Tinolle kävi." Lukas sanoi ilmeettömästi "Olemme... pahoillamme"

Berwald nyökkäsi "Juu... jospa mentäisiin sisään"

Kun kaikki neljä istuivat Berwaldin keittiössä juomassa kahvia, Berwaldille tuli, jos mahdollista, vieläkin surkeampi olo. Yksi äänekkäistä oli poissa, eikä edes Matthias viitsinyt pitää meteliä. Mutta ei tämä silti aivan hiljainen pystynyt olemaan.

"Tiedäthän, Tino on vahva. Se kyllä pakenee sen ryssän luota ennemmin tai myöhemmin."

"Niin..." Lukaskin sanoi "Eikä hän ole yksin. Baltiatkin ovat sillä."

Berwald nyökkäsi jälleen. Hän tiesi, ettei Tino ollut mikään heikko... mutta kuitenkin, häntä huolestutti. Venäläinen osasi olla kamala, kun sille päälle sattui.

Berwald vilkaisi ulos. Taivas alkoi kirkastua, ja hän kykeni näkemään pilvien raoista muutaman tähdenkin. Pohjantähti loisti kirkkaimmin, ja Berwald mietti, mahtoiko Tino katsella samoja tähtiä juuri nyt. Venäläisen talosta, kaukana kotoa.

_Jonain päivänä,_ Berwald ajatteli, _saan sinut takaisin. silloin kaikki on taas hyvin._

* * *

"Älä tee sitä" Tino kuuli pienen äänen oveltaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri ikkunalaudalla, ja näki oven raossa seisovan latvialaisen, Raiviksen. Tämän pelokas ilme sai Tinon raivon hieman laantumaan. Raivis-parka ei ollut tehnyt hänelle mitään pahaa, päinvastoin.

"Lumi on liian paksua. Hän saa sinut kiinni jos lähdet jalan"

Tino huokaisi, ja loikkasi alas ikkunalta. Raivis oli oikeassa. Vaikka hän selviäisikin ehjin nahoin törmäyksestä maahan, ei hän pääsisi pitkälle ennen kuin pitkäjalkainen Ivan juoksisi hänet kiinni.

"Mitä sinä täällä?" Tino kysyi huokaisten

"T-tulin tuomaan sinulle kahvia" Raivis sanoi, ja Tino huomasi vasta tässä vaiheessa pojan käsissä olevan kupin. Tino otti sen, kiitti, ja nuuhkaisi hyvää tuoksua. Hänellä oli ollut tapana lipittää kahvia pitkin päivää kun hän oli vielä Berwaldin luona, muttei ollut nyt vähään aikaan sitä juonutkaan. Tino hörppäsi hieman, ja kun hänen kehonsa sai jälleen kofeiinia, hänen ajatuksensa tuntuivat selkenevän.

"Ivanko sinut lähetti?" Tino kysyi Raivikselta, kun tämä alkoi lähteä.

"J-juu" poika takelteli. Tämä vaikutti olevan niin tottunut olemaan peloissaan, että tuntui tärisevän jopa Tinon seurassa. Raivis nyökkäsi nopeasti, ja kipitti ovelle.

poika kuitenkin kääntyi vielä Tinoon päin.

"Tiedäthän" Tämä aloitti "Ivan pitää sinusta enemmän kuin meistä. Jos olet hänelle mieliksi, hän saattaa antaa sinulle... vapauksia"

"Oletko sinä saanut sellaisia?"

"En" latvialainen huokaisi "Mutta haaveilen kyllä autonomiasta"

"Mikset sinä vain lähde?" Tinon kysymys kuulosti tökeröltä, mutta Raivis ymmärsi mitä tämä ajoi takaa.

"En... vain voi."

"No minä ainakin aion lähteä" Tino töksäytti, ja kääntyi katsomaan ikkunastaan tähtiä. "Minua se ei voi vangita. Ainakaan kauaksi."

Raivis nyökkäsi, ja astui hiljaisesti ovesta. _Antaa hänen unelmoida, _hän ajatteli _Mutta Ivan ei ole niin helppo tapaus kuin hän luulee._

Tino joi loput kuumasta kahvistaan yhdellä kulauksella, ja asettui nojaamaan ikkunalleen. Hän haistoi kylmän pakkasen, ja katseli alas hankeen. Kun hän sulki ilmänsä, hän pystyi melkein kuvittelemaan Berwaldin viereensä. Mutta kun hän avasi ne taas, hän huomasi olevansa yksin. Yksin, venäläisen talossa, satojen kilometrien päässä Berwaldin luota.

_Jonain päivänä, _hän ajatteli _jonain päivänä minä häivyn_. _Löydän takaisin kotiin, Berwaldin luo. Ja siitä päivästä eteenpäin...__ minä olen vapaa._

* * *

_Vaikka olitkin vain hetken mun kanssain_

_luonas sun mä oon vieläkin_

_luokseni varjosi jäi_

_nään sut mielessäin_

* * *

**A/N. Juu, se oli sitten siinä. Sain idean tähän Antti Tuiskun _Valovuodet-_kappaleesta. Se on ihana biisi, kannattaa käydä kuuntelemassa. **

**No, mitä piditte? Olen pohdiskellut, että alkaisin kirjoittaa hieman pidempää hetalia-tarinaa tänne sivulle (Minulla on paljon... randomeita ideoita) Mutta ajattelin kirjoittaa tämän nyt ensin. Jos viitsisit kommentoida jotain, niin tulisin tosi iloiseksi, mutta jälleen, ei paineita.**

**Kiitos kun luit :D**

**-Alexandra**


End file.
